


渡月(二十二)

by HOPE_WORLD218



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPE_WORLD218/pseuds/HOPE_WORLD218
Kudos: 6





	渡月(二十二)

深秋之际，天气阴寒，尽管身上裹上层层衣衫，背后还是止不住地颤栗，闵玧其立在窗边，有意识地放空自己，他可以很明显地感觉到自己这具刚病愈的身体与之前的差异。  
背后的门被推开，闵玧其重重地吸入一口属于深秋的寒气，无比清醒地回过头，迎接满面笑意的人。  
“你身体好凉啊。”郑号锡自然而然地靠进闵玧其的怀里，双手环住他的腰身，又凑在他耳边拱了拱鼻子，黏黏糊糊道。  
闵玧其搂过温热的身体，心情舒畅地顺了顺郑号锡乌黑的发丝，又拾起一缕捏在手心轻捻，故意逗他道:“你最近好像变得很粘人啊，号锡。”  
“才没有。”郑号锡鼓鼓腮帮子，没有要放开他的意思，反而将身体越贴越紧。  
闵玧其搂住郑号锡不安分的身体，隐忍着某种即将涌上来的欲望，宠溺一笑，声音沙哑低沉:“你知不知道我可是个正常男人啊。”  
郑号锡用下巴抵住闵玧其肩膀，乖巧地点头:“当然，我可不觉得你哪里像女人。”  
闵玧其暗自责怪这个撩人而不自知的家伙，惩罚似的往他臀部的软肉上捏了一把，又覆在他耳畔，轻吟道:“那就别挑战我的耐力。”  
郑号锡身子一怔，双耳发热，他能感觉到闵玧其身上的寒气已经被蒸发散尽，取而代之的是一种道不明的旖旎温度，灼热滚烫。  
两个人的体温足以抵抗这深秋的凉意，两股热流缠绵纠缠，惹人酥麻的呼吸染红面颊，绯红的颜色犹如深醉，两额相抵间是毋庸言语的契合。  
郑号锡任闵玧其的呼吸侵入自己的领地，身体逐渐发软，又在闵玧其一步步温软的侵略下后背贴上身后的门板，忐忑含羞地等待闵玧其下一步的入侵。  
满屋子甜蜜的气味，闵玧其坏心思地缓下动作，手掌撑在郑号锡颈间，嗅着他身体自带的气息，心脏砰砰乱跳，似要破开胸脯跳进郑号锡怀里。  
屋内旖旎火热，门外婴儿的哭声渐起，两人还来不及反应，身后的门便被敲响，而煞风景的人绝对不知道这扇门背后是怎么样的风光。  
那两下敲门声通过郑号锡的后背落进他耳里，在意识到他与闵玧其正在做着不可见人的事时，额头便开始冒出一层薄汗，他软软地推开闵玧其，呼吸急促，逃也似地退开好几步。  
“何人？”闵玧其为被打断即将要做的事而生起一股怒意，脸色阴沉，没什么好气。  
门外人得到回应更是得寸进尺地敲击门板，“奴婢是来寻世子的，他可在您这儿？”  
不等闵玧其回答，郑号锡先一步越过他开了门，挂上笑，大声遮掩道:“啊啊，我在。”  
来的是一位中年妇人，大概是这座府里的婢子，她手里抱一襁褓，一颗小脑袋漏在外边，满脸泪花，小鼻子红彤彤的，正呀呀地哭泣。  
“世子，这孩子哭得好可怜，奴婢怎样劝都没辙，我实在没办法了，想着他是您带回王府的，便想着寻您来了。”  
郑号锡替小家伙抹了抹脸上的水珠，这孩子是一个月前从那群疫民中救下的，小孩儿福大命大还很健康，只是这一月因为闵玧其生病的事便疏忽了这孩子，今日一看竟比之前憔悴虚弱了不少，郑号锡看在眼里心里也难受起来。  
“交给我吧。”郑号锡接过孩子，小小的一团，抱起来轻飘飘的，小东西一被他抱在怀里便破涕为笑，咯咯地露出两颗小奶牙。  
“看来这孩子还是更喜欢世子您啊，奴婢就该早些来寻您。”  
郑号锡让人退下，又怕天气凉孩子容易受冻，便把小家伙抱回屋里，刚一进门，闵玧其便将门关上，又从后方贴上郑号锡的身体。  
“别。”郑号锡拍开闵玧其覆上来的手，转过身坐在床边，“你过来瞧瞧，这小家伙笑得多开心。”  
闵玧其尴尬地收回手，压着气横了郑号锡怀里的小东西一眼，十分不悦地同郑号锡坐在床边，醋意大发道:“这小东西真难看。”  
哪知小孩子颇有灵性，他竟听得懂大人讲话，小孩儿一听闵玧其说自己丑，小嘴一瘪，哇哇地大哭起来。郑号锡吓得手足无措，抱起小家伙抖动臂膀哄起来，后又侧过头责怪闵玧其道:“别讲这种话，他听得懂的。”  
闵玧其不敢说话，想了想，又实在压不住气，便凑近郑号锡怀里的小家伙，捏起他肉肉的两颊，威胁道:“不许哭，坏家伙。”  
小孩儿是一点也不怕大人，闵玧其一靠近他便不哭了，一个不注意，小东西一下含住闵玧其的一根手指。  
“喂！你敢咬我！”闵玧其的食指被小东西咬住，郑号锡连忙拍他的后背叫他吐出来:“不能咬，很脏的！”  
闵玧其抽回手指，食指上则多了两个牙印，他抬头一看，这么小的小家伙趴在郑号锡怀里是在朝他示威般地偷笑。  
“号锡，他咬我！”闵玧其举起手指，委屈巴巴求安慰。  
郑号锡捏了捏闵玧其的手指，哈哈一笑:“哎呀呀，小孩子而已嘛，牙都还没长齐，没事的没事的。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其哀怨地瞧了瞧郑号锡怀里的小家伙，丧气般垂下头，又坐回床边。郑号锡将咯咯偷笑的小家伙凑到闵玧其眼前，觉得神奇，“他好像很喜欢你诶，你瞧他笑得多开心，不如就把他交给你好了。”  
闵玧其惊恐地看着趴在自己怀里的小东西，双手悬在空中，他求救般递给郑号锡一个眼神，“不行！”闵玧其屏住呼吸，不敢动，不敢动！  
小小的一只趴在闵玧其胸口，小爪子攀住闵玧其的领口，眼睛瞪得圆圆，啪一下拍上闵玧其的侧脸。小孩儿露出小奶牙，笑得天真，小胸脯缓缓起伏，之后便得寸进尺地捏了一把闵玧其的侧脸。  
“嘶！不要扯我的脸！”闵玧其疼得嗷嗷叫，忍无可忍把小孩子从身上扒下去，可小家伙却觉得有趣，一面呵呵笑一面又扯住闵玧其的耳朵不肯放手。  
郑号锡瞧着两人逗趣儿的模样，捂着肚子憋笑:“相处得很好嘛，你很有带孩子的天赋，二皇子殿下。既然这样，我现在完全没有用武之地了，那么我就去厨房找点吃的给你们好了。”  
闵玧其欲哭无泪，两边的脸颊还被小恶魔抓在手里，他可以想象在郑号锡回来之前，他可能就已经变成了包子。  
“痛痛！叫你不要拉我的脸！”小东西在郑号锡离开后更加放肆，完全把闵玧其当做了自己的玩具，待玩腻了之后，小家伙才笑呵呵地放开闵玧其红肿肿的脸，继续探索闵玧其身上其他新奇的地方。  
闵玧其顶着通红的脸颊，自以为冷酷实际却毫无威慑力地将小孩儿扒下来。他卡着小孩儿的胳肢窝将人悬在空中，吓唬道:“调皮的小孩儿会被大人丢掉。”  
小孩儿机灵非常，一听会被丢掉，小鼻子一颤又哇哇哭了起来，闵玧其觉得扳回了一层面子，心情舒畅了不少，小孩子就是小孩子，再机灵也还是小孩子，殊不知他自己现在的模样也幼稚得很。  
“知道哭了吧你，我可告诉你，号锡不在，你哭再大声也没人理你。”  
“哇！”小孩儿仿佛被闵玧其的话刺激到，哭声更加响亮，眼泪花和着鼻涕糊了一脸，闵玧其将人重新放回怀里，用手捏了捏他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，“不许哭，更难看了。”  
小家伙就喜欢跟闵玧其对着干，闵玧其越是欺负他，小孩儿却是不哭反笑，小家伙挂着泪珠咯咯笑，笑得鼻涕冒泡，腮帮子一鼓一鼓像只潜水的小鱼儿。  
闵玧其无奈地向后一躺，只任小东西在自己身上爬来爬去，时不时肚皮便会遭受一击，闵玧其崩溃般抱住脑袋仰天长啸，郑号锡你快来，这孩子简直就是折磨人的小祖宗！  
云南王府不似本地的建筑，庭院深廓却是江南一带的风格，深且宽的红廊连通各房各院，水榭花繁，虽是秋风瑟瑟，却也有玲珑风韵。  
郑号锡埋着脸穿过长廊，萧瑟的秋风随着他的步子卷进青瓦矮房，对开门半掩着，矮房内乒乓作响，其间还掺杂着骂骂咧咧的谈话声。郑号锡在门口停驻，想要听清一二。  
房内一共两人，一个矮胖粗衣，一个高瘦猴腮，两人争执着什么。突然猴腮扯开嗓子，惊呼道:“好啊！这饼是你从主子门的餐食里偷来的，我这就去告诉管家先生！”  
“铁根，这就没意思啦，那群主子成天吃香的喝辣的，我这几天没饱过肚子，吃个馍馍又有啥呀。”  
叫铁根的猴腮拉了拉自己的长衫子，端正道:“这不是这个理，主子们是主子，我们下人就是下人，尊卑有别你可晓得。”  
“哼！什么主子！就那个突然冒出来的世子，也不晓得是哪来的，跑来王府吃闲饭。你知道今年云南闹旱灾，家家户户颗粒无收，这是饥荒！他们倒好，大鱼大肉吃着，可怜我们这些个下人连个馍馍也啃不着。”矮胖子摸着手里的饼子眼睛放光，时不时凑近闻闻，又吝啬地扣下一块皮丢进嘴里。  
郑号锡听在心里，恍然了许久，饥荒他亲身体验过，那种饿得前胸贴后背，地衣树皮都没得啃的日子，那种舔着十根手指度日，黑暗难忍的日子，简直是暗无天日的噩梦。  
对开木门毫无预兆地被推开，矮胖子撞上门口的人，面颊被吓得乌黑，干裂的嘴唇微微颤抖，喉结鼓了鼓，卡着嗓子惊呼:“世……子！”  
房内的铁根听闻后也闯了出来，他打掉矮胖子手里抓的干馍，将人按拍在地上，朝着拱起后背便是一脚，吐了口唾沫，道:“世子，这个坏东西敢在背后嚼您舌根，我怕脏了您的手，我替您教训教训！”  
铁根说完，眼一横，捏起拳头又要向地上的人身上砸去，郑号锡心一紧，连忙阻止，“你这是做什么！”  
矮胖子被按在地上嗷嗷叫，又伸过一只手去摸索掉在郑号锡脚背上的干馍，铁根舔着笑脸，缩着弯曲的颈脖谄媚道:“世子，这狗东西偷吃馍馍，嘴也不干净，我这帮您教训教训他嘛不是。”  
郑号锡眉头一拧，冷声推开他:“不必。”  
矮胖子在地面蠕动几下，又呻吟几声，艰难地抓起地上的干馍，突然疯狂似地将其分成两半，左右手同时往嘴里塞，三两下便把干馍全塞进喉咙。他的两只眼睛往外鼓，双眼皮下耷着，鼻孔猛张几下，一手卡住喉咙，一手猛拍胸口，包满馍馍的嘴死命闭着，脑袋一伸，地上一趟。  
郑号锡被他这副恐怖的模样吓坏，猛回过神，抓住矮胖子的后颈使劲拍其后背，那坨卡在矮胖子嘴里的面团掉在地面滚了一圈，用手卡着颈脖的人瞳孔霎时放大，扑通一声闷响又倒在了地上。  
“快叫大夫！”郑号锡被矮胖子的体重绊坐在地面，血液在静脉内倒流，心脏冰冷，汗毛倒竖，这样活生生一个人在自己面前倒下，冲击力足足突破感官。  
铁根显然也被吓得不轻，猛地大叫一声，又弯曲枯槁的手指颤颤巍巍指着地面，“死……死了……”  
后来大夫来了，人是真没了，矮胖子外凸的眼球像要掉出来，口中牙齿紧闭，身边掉着些干馍的残渣。大夫说，矮胖子大概是许久没进过食了，肚子瘪瘪贴着后背，所以因为馍馍太干，一时没咽下，就这样活活地噎死了。  
矮胖子的尸体不久后便被人抬走，地上徒留那一坨裹了泥的面团，铁根呆坐在地上，两眼无神，长衫歪歪扭扭挂在身上，嘴里不停呢喃着什么。  
“死了，真的死了……”  
“饿……”  
郑号锡感觉自己被一种怪异的情绪所控，他想要将人扶起，可地上的人却突然勾起嘴笑出了声，接着又理好长衫重新站了起来，转身便摇晃着离开。  
铁根佝偻的背影渐行渐远，在用肉眼看不尽的红色的长廊里化成一个黑点，郑号锡眼眶干痛，脚背上还沾了些残渣，紧绷的小腿肌无法动弹，他推开矮房门走进去里面，整洁的灶头上还摆着几盘热腾腾的菜肴，氤氲顷刻湿了双眼，他缓缓蹲下身将头埋进膝盖，沈默着挖掘某些远去的记忆。  
闵玧其屋内，地面被褥落了一地，屋内鸦雀无声，唯有两道舒缓的呼吸声。床榻上，闵玧其呈大字仰躺着，小孩儿蜷着身子趴在他胸口，小爪子仍然抓着他的领口，小嘴微张，口水则淌在闵玧其胸前，闵玧其还用一只手托着小东西的屁股。  
郑号锡走进房里一看，原来一大一小就这么睡着了。这幅温馨的画面着实温暖，暖得身体，暖得人心，郑号锡眼睫一颤，酸水甜水便一齐落下。


End file.
